


Just Like A Dream

by bigbaldbae



Series: School Days [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Coming out of the Closet, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Romance, The Atlanta Four, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbaldbae/pseuds/bigbaldbae
Summary: Daryl knew it was already a bad idea the moment Carol suggested to play a game called "Seven Minutes in Heaven."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and this monster suddenly came up LOL. :D
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, Daryl and Rick will be playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. This takes place after Frosted Kiss. Can be read alone but references from the first part may show here so might as well. :)
> 
> Title inspired from The Cure's song lyrics in "Just Like Heaven."
> 
> Happy Holidays guys! :)))
> 
> *Changes made in this chapter may imply additional editing.

It was one of those moments in life, where Daryl really, _really_ questioned his life decisions.

It began innocently enough, or rather, as innocent as anything _could_ be at a supposed study session after class at the Rhee apartment with Glenn and Rick, with Carol being the only person Daryl felt dependable.

They'd just started talking about their day in their own classes. Well, more of Glenn rambling on to Daryl and the quiet teen tried to ignore Rick’s voice while he complained to Carol. The memory of that... _thing_ with Rick that night on the skating rink was still fresh in Daryl's mind, making him more skittish towards Rick. Rick however, seemed to enjoy the teasing, much to Daryl's annoyance, somehow tagging both Glenn and Carol with his antics. 

Soon after Rick had finished his bottle of Orange Crush, it was then that Carol seemed to have a brilliant revelation. She enthusiastically grabbed the empty bottle and suggesting a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven.” And it was also then that they saw Carol’s eyes glinted for the first time.

Immediately averse to the idea, Daryl rejected quickly, but after just a few minutes of shrill whining on Carol’s part and the smug grin on Rick’s face, Daryl relented.

And that was why, sitting in a crude circle with the other three, Daryl silently blamed both Rick and Glenn for their absolute indifference for playing the goddamn _girly_ game.

"So, one of us spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to go into the closet with the spinner, and they have to go in the closet,” Carol pointed to a rather small-looking closet on their side. "And do _something_ for seven minutes."

The gray-haired girl’s eyebrows went up for emphasis on 'something' and Daryl just rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure everyone already knew how to play the stupid thing anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with," Daryl grumbled irritably.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pretty _eager_ , Dixon," Rick cooed from across the circle.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the other, resisting the urge to wipe that smug-ass grin off the other teen's face. "If I don't know better, I'd say you wanted to _die_ right now, Grimes."

Before Rick could retaliate with a biting comment of his own, Glenn made a show of jumping in the middle of the circle and handing the bottle to Daryl, his oversized glasses almost falling off his face in the process.

"Since you want to get started so quickly, let's have you spin first, Daryl,” Glenn says.

Daryl scowled, grudgingly accepting the glass bottle, and reached forward to put the bottle in the middle of the circle while Glenn plopped down next to Rick Indian-style.

Rick, sharp as he was, tilted his head and noted Daryl’s hesitation. "You nervous, Daryl?"

Daryl glared up at him. “Of _this_ girly game? Fuck no!"

Rick looked skeptical, but just nodded at the bottle. Daryl released his frustration on the bottle, whipping it into a spin rather harshly, and the bottle took off spinning across the floor. The four of them watched the bottle ricochet off the walls like a bullet, and Daryl felt his face heat up from the snickering around him. Eventually the bottle slammed against the sofa next to the group, and slowed before eventually stopping. The four of them trailed the path of the bottle neck, and it ended up pointed towards Rick.

Carol then bore an impish grin. "Riiiiick, Daryyyyyl—"

"Foul! That can't count!" Daryl blurted furiously.

"Nuh-uh, Daryl, don't question the methods of the bottle. It's meant to be!" Carol chirped.

The girl looked absolutely giddy, obviously pleased with herself, though Daryl was just content to call the whole thing bullshit and spin again – but he knew Carol wouldn't have it. He glanced over to Glenn, but the Korean boy just offered him a blank stare and a shrug. Rick sighed dramatically, and stood from the circle.

"Well, Daryl? Might as well 'get it over with', right?"

Daryl wanted nothing more than to slam that handsome face into the wall behind him and die afterwards. But he didn't want to look like a pansy in front of his friends either. So, he reluctantly lifted himself from the floor and growled unintelligibly to himself while dragging Rick roughly to the closet. Daryl yanked the door open, and shoved Rick in before following and slamming the closet door shut behind them. He could hear Carol cheering in the background, and yelling about having a 'safe seven minutes'. Right.

"Stay over there on your side and you ain’t dying today, Grimes." Daryl stated, intending to just stand in the closet for the next seven minutes.

Almost immediately, Rick was against him.

"Too scared to do what people _usually_ do during this game? That figures, Daryl," Rick snickered, warm breath ghosting over Daryl’s neck.

"Back the fuck _away_ ,” Daryl shoved Rick away, the touch of his palm on the fabric over Rick’s soft stomach much more sensitive in the dark. "And I ain’t _scared_ , I just don't kiss people normally like you do."

“Huh. But you didn’t push me away at that skating rink back then,” Rick scoffed, smirking.

Silence followed the inquiry.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than me, Daryl?"

More silence.

"Well, that explains a lot, I mean, why you're such a prude and all."

Rick was growing accustomed to talking to the silence, especially when he knew it was probably irritating Daryl. He frowned.

"Have you ever even liked someone? Probably not, I don't think you can feel affection, and you seem to hate just about everyone who crosses your path. Love is weird, isn't it? Not that you'd know or anything, but—"

A rough hand gripped Rick wrist and pulled him towards the other boy, and another hand wound itself through the back of Rick curly hair, pulling his head back before a pair of lips brushed against his own.

" _Shut the fuck up_ ," Daryl growled, before smashing his lips against Rick’s to shut him up. Rick wanted to kiss for the next five minutes? Fine.

Rick was shocked at first, frozen in place, before he gradually shifted into a more comfortable position with his free arm looped around Daryl’s neck. Rick then opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Daryl’s firm lips, and the latter responded impulsively, opening up to take the tongue into his mouth. The hand pulling Rick’s curls relaxed and dropped around Rick’s shoulders as the kisses broke and started again, the pair of lips hungrily sucking against each other.

It was then that Daryl found out that his plan to exact revenge on Rick stealing his first kiss backfired horrendously.

Raging hormones and tingling sparks flew from their sensitive lips and soon they were all feeling. Daryl forgot exactly what he was doing, pressing eagerly against the soft lips that attacked his own mouth, and rubbing his tongue against Rick's, the erotic feeling setting off butterflies in his stomach. Daryl's teeth grazed the Rick's mouth and jaw, and he licked along the other teen's jaw line as their mouths connected to each others necks with kissing and sucking on the electrified skin.

Daryl now worked his way kissing up Rick’s neck, until he got to the other boy's ear, and caressed the outer shell with his tongue before sucking on the ear lobe, earning shivers from the boy in his arms. Rick’s hands traveled under Daryl’s shirt and caressed the toned, heated skin of his abdomen, working up to the other teen’s chest and rubbing the hardening nipples. Daryl pushed aside Rick’s jacket and shirt collar to sink his incisors into the smooth flesh of Rick’s shoulder, that southern voice drowning into a quiet, incoherent moan.

He licked up the coppery blood, then moved his hand to Rick’s face, gently grasping the other boy’s jaw and moving in to claim the Rick's mouth again. Daryl’s fingers danced along the working jaw and brushed back Rick’s unruly brown curls behind his ear before trailing his hand behind the Rick’s neck and running his fingers up and down the expanse of pale skin.

Rick was shivering in his hold, moving his hands out from Daryl’s shirt to loop his thumbs through Daryl’s belt loops. He sucked on Daryl’s tongue before releasing it to take some breath. This is now different – _way_ different from their first kiss back from that snowy night in the skating rink. Their heavy breaths now mingled together, eyes looking anywhere else but each other, and as their hazy minds cleared they took the hit of remembering _where_ they were and _who_ they were with.

Rick looked flustered, and was the first to speak with a shaky voice, much to Daryl’s satisfaction.

"I think it's time to come out of the closet, Daryl."

Daryl’s face flushed. "W-what? It was just a—a thing, it don’t mean anything, all your fault anyway-"

"I meant I think it's been seven minutes, but that's nice too,” Rick said with a chuckle, finally looking at him.

Daryl could hear the obvious amusement in the other boy’s voice, and the heat in his cheeks increased. He was muttering to himself as he pushed open the closet door, missing the warmth of Rick’s body as soon as he moved away. The light from the den almost blinded the two as they stumbled from the closet in a daze.

When their vision cleared, Carol and Glenn looked up at them in surprise from their card game.

"What the fuck, you started playing a card game?" Daryl’s voice sounded rather husky, and he coughed to try and cover it up.

"Well, you guys _were_ in there for fifteen minutes, we had to do _something_ ," Glenn explained, as if it were Daryl’s fault that he and Rick had been in the closet.

" _Fifteen minutes_! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Daryl said disbelievingly. It certainly hadn't _felt_ like fifteen minutes.

Carol snorted. "We tried, but you guys are deaf or something. Must've been pretty fun in that closet huh?"

Before Daryl could splutter a threat, the bottle from their game suddenly flew and almost hit Carol square in the face. Luckily the girl ducked in time, and both she and Glenn’s jaws dropped simultaneously towards the two boys. Daryl looked back at Rick in surprise, eyes widening.

"Oops, sorry. Must’ve slipped," Rick says, grinning innocently.

And for once, Daryl didn't mind Rick’s actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Thanks! :)))


End file.
